Michael Baycove
"Michael Baycove" is the 17th episode of Bay Cove Terrace. In this episode, Elliot is stranded on a beach in the distant future of Bay Cove Terrace. With only Michael Bay DVDs to help him pass the time, Elliot is slowly driven insane. Synopsis Day 1 A professionally-dressed Elliot time jumps onto a beach, holding the time machine. The device displays a low battery warning. The device seems to not be functioning, so Elliot throws it on the ground. He shouts "Anyone, hello?" Under some seaweed, he finds a sign seemingly written in blood featuring human hand prints and cat paw prints. The sign reads "Bay Cove POP 0". A crow caws as Elliot walks down the beach. Exhausted, he falls to his knees and collapses. He is surrounded by seaweed. When he awakens, he slowly notices and unearths a large blue Tupperware chest from beneath a pile of seaweed. Examining its contents, he discovers a sealed envelope which contains a letter on Bay Cove Terrace letterhead dated June 29th, 2011. Congratulations! You have found the Bay Cove Terrace Time Capsule. Inside you will find several items provided by residents of this happy, healthy, thriving community. We hope these items find you in good spirits and not aimlessly wandering in a post-apocalyptic landscape. Yours truly, The Bay Cove Terrace preservation community. Elliot digs further through the container. To his chagrin, he discovers: *Spam *Twinkies *an empty box of Triscuit crackers *a wine glass *sunglasses *a portable DVD player *a large number of movies directed by Michael Bay on DVD *a Notebook and pencil. Day 3 Elliot writes in the notebook that he still no idea where he has. He wonders if it's really the future of Bay Cove Terrace. He laments his inability to fix the time machine or escape. Day 47 Appearing increasingly disheveled, Elliot continues to journal his saga. He has still been unable to locate any humans. He writes that he hiked inland and found ruins of buildings and cars, and found the city overrun with cats, now the dominant species. He writes that he misses Nirvana. Elliot is clearly agitated and slowly losing his mind. He admits to his diary that in a fit of desperation, he watched Transformers 2, despite it being terrible. Elliot wishes that he could go back in time to before Clint Muldano exposed Serena to change the future, but resigns himself to dying on the beach. Day 182 Elliot's decent into mental illness continues. He writes that his food stores are depleted, and that he had fashioned a simple hunting tool with the broken shards of the DVD of the movie Pearl Harbor. Elliot has become fixated on the terrible nature of Michael Bay movies, and it continues to drive him deeper into insanity. He admits to hunting and eating cats for sustenance. Day ??? Elliot has gone completely insane. He refers to himself as the Kitten King. He remains committed to his plan to stop Clint from getting to Serena in the past, but also wishes to kill Michael Bay in addition. Writing frantically, his nub of a pencil finally breaks and he passes out. Suddenly, Malachi, carrying a time travel device of his own, flashes into existence. Malachi states that he traveled to this time period on purpose to try to find Elliot. Elliot communicates his desire to prevent Kimberly's death. Malachi remembers that Elliot told him this once before and that young Malachi then time traveled to find an older version of himself who was then to find Elliot and then travel back in time to accomplish a task he had since forgotten. Elliot insists that they must kill Michael Bay. Malachi asks where they are, and Elliot replies "Armageddon." Misunderstanding Elliot's response, Malachi says "I love that movie" which drives Elliot into a frenzy. He attacks Malachi, knocking him unconscious. When Malachi awakens, he finds himself tied to a pylon. Elliot sets up the movie "Transformers" to play. Elliot quotes Michael Bay film dialogue in a crazed voice. Elliot puts on the sunglasses and time travels away while Aerosmith's "Don't Want To Miss A Thing" plays. As the credits roll, Malachi protests being subjected to the terrible movie. The credits then list Michael Bay's filmography and earnings from each film. The episode ends with a title directly imploring the viewer not to watch "Transformers 3", released that very day.